Dreams to Reality
by CsillaDream
Summary: Three short lines describe our beginning, middle, and end / RinRen Rin x Shima Yaoi Boy Love / One-Shot


**Csilla: A cute oneshot with three little lines that inspired them~ I love this pairing and they deserve lots of love because who DOESN'T love to see our favorite 'ladies men' falling for other guys? :D**

( - - - - - )

**/There's been a dream of mine for a while... I wish it would come true.../**

Vivid blue eyes watched with longing over to a dyed-pink mob of excitement; the blue-eyed male had always held a little grudge against the other merely because the other had the easiest time gaining friends. Hair that was obviously dyed with rich brown eyes that made anyone do a double-take just to capture the shine reflected in the those eyes. Okumura Rin sat on the edge of the fountain as he gathered up his trash from lunch before quietly slipping off the edge to toss out his collection of wrappers but right before he was about to reach the trash can, he heard, "Oi Okumura~ Did you enjoy your lunch?" _Shima._

Said male jogged over to the internally overjoyed raven with a grin, even after everyone in the cram school found out his little secret Shima never treated him differently. Their chat was cut short due to an angry 'Renzou! Com'on! Let's go!' coming from one of Shima's friends and fellow cram classmate: Bon. Of course Rin didn't mind - he was just happy that the person he been dreaming about for a while talked to him again. The raven always told himself that asking for any more attention from the brown-eyed beauty would be too much but that still never changed the fact that the opposing side of him still wanted his dreams to come true. Dreams that were filled with a loving smile directed only at him, warm arms holding him close, and brown eyes that give him more than enough attention.

**/Once you do this, beware that you're mine forever/**

Hard sky blue orbs stared at the pair of playful brown before them; untameable raven hair in a staring contest with equally-untameable dyed-pink bedhead. A drawn-out sigh escaped as the raven closed his eyes in defeat as the words floated within his exhale: "Fine... but once you do this there's no turning back,"

The other didn't seem taken back at all and instead a cocky smirk spread across his features as the blue-eyed male added, "O-once you do this, beware that you're mine forever"

"So then its settled~" The cocky brown-eyed male mused as he stepped forward, lacing their fingers together before gently tugging the hands towards the bustling brightly-lit ballroom.

Rin let himself be dragged back into the party, where the other exorcist (minus Yukio) clearly didn't want him; as expected everyone they passed turned and stared with eyes filled with distrust. And hatred for the raven-haired half-demon.

"Ignore them, Rin~" A soft barely audible whisper and before the half-demon could look up at the source he was pulled against something firm but warm.

Nervous eyes gazed up to see soft loving eyes staring back at him, "Shim-"

"Renzou," A contagious smile broke out on the other's face making Rin smile as he spoke, "Renzou..."

**/Hah! Nice try, but now you're mine.../**

"We're leaving tonight, right Renzou?" Rin glanced secretly over his shoulder at his boyfriend and his friends; secretly because Bon really disliked the idea of the two dating and hated it more when he saw them together.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Shima's brown eyes widened a fraction before they cautiously met with vivid blue orbs from the front of the room; the Kyoto trio was heading home for their summer break and with all the chaos (thanks to Okumura-sensei) from numerous of small projects popping up, Shima had nearly forgotten going back to his hometown.

"We better head out so we can catch the next train," Konekomaru suggested with a small smile; the brown-eyed teen nodded his head before sending an apologetic look to his boyfriend - he had been trying to work up the nerve to invite him but atlas never had the chance.

Rin watched the scene unfurl and became a little worried when he saw the look directed at him from his boyfriend but the next thing he knew the other was being dragged out of the classroom by Bon; the words left of the tip of his tongue. Without having much else to do, Rin headed back to the dormitory he shared with his younger twin brother (and teacher), Yukio. Said teen had been pulled away this morning for a mission so he probably hadn't returned yet. Opening the front door of their door proved further that he really hadn't returned yet; kicking off his shoes, the raven half-demon headed up to his bedroom to catch up on the pile of manga he had been meaning to read on his floor.

The sun had begun setting when his attention was directed away from the paperback book in his head and onto the doorbell ringing; padding down the halls as his tail waved back in forth, his tail straightened up the moment he locked eyes with beautiful brown eyes.

"Renzou?" A wide grin before Rin added, "I thought you were going to Kyoto this weekend,"

And there was that look his boyfriend had flashed him earlier - the apologetic look as Shima spoke: "Yeah, I still am... but I had to come back for a bit to do something I should have done,"

Before the raven could ask what it was, his boyfriend continued: "Rin, would you come with me to Kyoto? I already got it approved by your brother,"

"Huh? Wai-but won't I be a bother?"

"You won't be to anyone who cares about you and especially not to me,"

"You're not going let me say 'no' are you?"

"Nope~"

Shima pushed past his boyfriend before grabbing his hand and leading him back up to the bedroom to help him pack quickly; "So what about Koneko and Bon?" Rin asked as they dashed down the hall that led to his bedroom.

"They took an earlier train," The other chuckled as he opened the bedroom door and releasing (sadly) his boyfriend's hand.

The raven half-demon quickly packed his stuff into one bag before slinging his sword in its usual fashion; the next thing he knew he was pulled out of the room and the couple was running down the halls to the train stop outside the school. The train had just arrived by the time they made it to the stop; there weren't many of the train at this time of night so the two love-birds were able to sit and hold hands without anyone giving them weird looks.

"I can't believe you came back for me," Rin muttered in a hush voice as his breathing began to settle down from all the running.

"We're dating... So like hell, I'll let you out of my sight for the whole summer" Shima whispered as he leaned his head in towards his boyfriend's lips, which the other gladly leaned in until their lips met.

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: So how was it? I have lots of ideas because they remind me so much of my #1 Yaoi pairing (Sorry NaruSasu... you've been moved down to #2... after allllllllllll these years)**

**Reviews let me know I'm not crazy for loving this pairing :D**


End file.
